Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:IMAG0454.jpg. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 08:24, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Auswertung Du bist eine 8 Monde alte Schülerin. Du hast einige Freunde, weil du lustig und nett mit deinen Clankameraden umgehst. Du bist eine sehr fleißige Kätzin und versuchst immer auch den anderen zur Seite zu stehen. Du kannst gut schwimmen und Fische fangen, auf Bäume klettern und Vögel fangen und du bist ebenfalls eine talentiere Kämpferin. Du bist eine braune Kätzin, mit manchen hellbraunen bis cremefarbenen Flecken. Ein passender Name wäre: Holzpfote. LG, Raubpfote (Diskussion) 14:55, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Du als katze Hi :3 Hey, cool dass dir meine Story gefällt! Du kannst total cool zeichnen *-* Wollen wir Freunde sein? AL, deine 14:16, 24. Mär. 2014 (UTC) FanArt :D Hier hab ich Chanter gemalt, hoffe er gefällt dir ;3 ! thumb 17:22, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Danke :3 Bitte :3 sorry das ich so spät antworte! Ich war im Urlaub und hatte kein Internet (T-T) ja gerne :3 ich freu mich immer wenn jemand mit mir befreundet sein will :3 ich find du kannst auch suuuper schön zeichnen :3 LG deine :3 Hi Klar können wir Freunde sein :) Fänd ich cool!!! =D Schön dass dir meine Geschichten gefallen. ^-^ GGGGGGGGGGGGGGLG Grinsekätzchen PS: Kann ich dich Holly nennen??? Spitzname Darf ich dich Möndchen oder Wölfchen(wegen deinem Wiki) nennen? LG und AL deine Halluuuuuuu^^ Hi ich bin Efeuwolke und ich vermute mal einfach so das du mich nicht kennst :3 Ich habe gesehen das Lovely, Flocke und Smiley(Grinsekätzchen) auch deine Freunde sind! Gerade als ich mir dachte: Hey, HollyMoon scheint echt nett zu sein!, habe ich bemerkt das auch noch Smiley mit dir befreundet ist! Frechheit! Ivy: Halt die Klappe Gehirn! Gehirn: Sorry... Alsoooooooo..... Wollen wir -->Freunde<-- sein? GLG [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 06:02, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) Antwort? Hi Wölfchen :3 ich wollte wissen warum du in deinem Wolf Wiki mir nicht antwortest? Nun ja, schon das du auch mal wieder im Wiki bist ^^! LG und AL deine Hallo! Hey! Hii xD Hi, Holly!!!! :) Ich wollt nur mal fragen, wie's dir so geht :) GGGGLG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's''''e'k'ä''''t'z'c''''h'e'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Don't' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] Mir auch ganz gut :) Was machst du den so? xD GGLG Ich schreibe gerade an einer neuen Geschichte! :) - Naja, ich hab gerade die Idee bekommem xD GGGGLG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's''''e'k'ä''''t'z'c''''h'e'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Don't' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] Hi Hey HollyMoon, Du kannst voll schön zeichen :D LG deine Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 09:53, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ---- Danke :3 Wollen wir Freundinnen sein? Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 09:59, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ---- Cool^^ Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 12:59, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- XD ja kannst du Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 12:59, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 11:21, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) =Hey= Gerne und freut mich das du sie gelesen hast. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit der Ff ich lese nur gerade Stimmen der Nacht und da hab ich mich schon so lange drauf gefreut es endlich zu lesen zu können. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 10:48, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hi Klar,gerne könnten wir Freunde sein!!! Noch ein Bild für dich:thumb|left|(Ich weiß,ist ein bisschen hässlich geworden...) LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 11:56, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ja,toller Einfall!Ich wär nie auf diesen SpitzNamen gekommen aber ich find ihn super!Darf ich dich dann Holly nennen? LGFunkenmeer (Diskussion) 17:27, 31. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hihih zrück Ja würd mich freuen. Ich find deine Geschichten auch super, sonst würde ich es nicht kommentieren :D Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 14:35, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) NomNom Na klar, ich nenn dich einfach Holly oder Moon oder einfach beides ^^ Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 15:54, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Dankiiii!!!! <3 Oh, vielen vielen viele Dank!!!!! Das Bild ist wirklich wunderschön und süß ^^ Du bist wirklich begabt :* AAAAAAAAAL und GGLG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's''''e'k'ä''''t'z'c''''h'e'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Don't' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] Hey :D Aber sicher will ich deine Freundin sein! Wie kann man bei dir nur nein sagen? XD Du machst wirklich extrem schöne Bilder!!! Honigwolke 08:30, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re: Kategorie:Verräter Hey^^ Es gibt eine Kategorie für Verräter? Ich vemute mal, dass diese nicht zu den üblichen Kategorien zählt. Ganz ehrlich weiß ich nicht, wo die Kategorie herkommt bzw., ob die überhaupt sinnvoll ist. Daher kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, wie die Definition für die Kategorie lautet. Für Mörder gibt es jedenfalls meines Wissens nach keine Kategorie.^^ Ich werde mich aber persönlich an andere Stelle mal nach etwas der Kategorien bezüglich erkunden.^^ LG 10:32, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey :D Aber sicher will ich deine Freundin sein! Wie kann man bei dir nur nein sagen? XD Du machst wirklich extrem schöne Bilder! Honigwolke 13:57, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ja sicher kannst du mich Honeyball nennen ;) Honigwolke 13:57, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ja! Würde mich freuen, wenn wir Freunde wären! Kann ich dich Moony nennen? LG, deine 14:01, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Jap! Lion ist gut ;D LG, 14:20, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) KälteClan Hast du den KälteClan fertig erstellt ;D? 22:42, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ich find diese Pandapfote in deiner Siggi voll cute *-* MALG, deine 09:54, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey :D Du wolltest Fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen → gerne. Ja du kannst mich Leaf nennen. Hab das grad vom Handy aus geschrieben also....naja. Bin im übrigen bis Samstag nicht da. Lg Leaf (find hier keine "Überschrift 2" oder "Signatur") Hey Stört es dich, wenn ich -fänger benutze? Ich kann es auch umändern, wenn du willst :) LG, 20:29, 22. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bist du irgendwie sauer auf mich? LG, 20:44, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Okay <3 Keine Ahnung, war so ein Gefühl. Zum Glück hab ich mich geirrt. Schusselpfote ist so süß! Ich lese die HeckenClan-Hierarchie rauf und runter, damit ich darauf komme, in wen sie verliebt ist <3 LG, 21:08, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hii hny :D Lange nicht mehr geschrieben eh? :3<3 00:52, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey :D Hallo Moon, wollt eigentlich nur mal Fragen ob du Vorlagen für getigerte bzw gescheckte Katzen verwendest oder das immer neu malst. Außerdem würd ich gerne wissen von wo du die ich nenns jetzt mal SternenClan-Vorlage (Du hast sie nur bei Rindenherz, Savannenwind, Blauwolke und Hirschblüte) hast. Ich find die total schön *-* LG Buchenblatt (Diskussion) 12:13, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) PS: Ich hoffe des geht mit Signatur/Schreib vom Handy aus Okay Danke! :* Mehr wollt ich gar nicht wissen ;) Ich schreib dir falls ich sie brauch, ok? GGGGGGGGGGGGLG deine Buchenblatt (Diskussion) 13:07, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ok :) :) Kommst du LiveChat?? Buchenblatt (Diskussion) 13:14, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Glückwunsch! Dein 1.000 ste Bearbeitung! Gratulation! Ja gerne :) Klar! ♫ Natürlich können wir Freunde sein. :) Lieb von dir, dass du meine Geschichte gelesen hast. ♫ Mir gefallen deine Bilder, die zu zeichnest. ♥ LG ♥ Heaven x3 (Diskussion) 08:19, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :3 Gerne, wenn ich dich Holly nennen darf. (: ☮ LG, ♥Heaven♥ (und ihre Diski♥) 09:03, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Wichtig Hey, ich habe das schon mal irgendwo gelesen, aber weiß nicht mehr wo,also wollte ich dich fragen. Wie bekommt man bei z.B. Charakteren, dieses Kästchen hin? Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 18:32, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Rauchpfote Gerne! Und da fragst du noch? ^^ (Für Honigpfote nimm ich mein PB und für den Rest der Family weiß ich noch nicht ;) Falls du Lust und Zeit hast kannst du gerne die auch noch malen ;) Es soll jetzt aber kein muss sein! Buchenblatt (Diskussion) 19:37, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Oh SternenClan wie kann ich dir nur danken? Er ist wunderschön! Deine glaubt zu träumende --Buchenblatt (Diskussion) 20:09, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ♥ Hey Moon....Naja der Grund warum ich dir schreibe ist der: Ich hab von Daisy eine wunderschöne Siggi bekommen (♥) aber ich weiß nicht wie man es so einstellt, dass sie immer erscheint und man sie nicht immer kopieren muss.....Naja ich hoffw du kannst mir helfen..... Deine verzweifelte --Buchenblatt (Diskussion) 07:38, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Antwort zu deiner Frage Klar gerne können wir Freunde sein :) Lg Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 11:34, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Widmung Also zurzeit widme ich allen meiner Freunde einen Charakter für meine neue Geschichte. Es gibt dort sehr viele Kater^^ Naja und erstellen tue ich sie erst, wenn jeder mir gesagt hat, welchen er gerne haben würde. Wenn es nicht aufgeht, lose ich, aber jeder bekommt einen Charakter. Also: Männlich: Schneeflamme, Moosnebel, Nachtwind, Aschendämmer, Sturmfänger Weiblich: Glanzfrost, Glutsprenkel, Honigduft Ich hoffe, du freust dich, deine 11:29, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Meine Disk ist irgendwie komisch :/ PPS: Könntest du mir Lichtgeist zeichnen? Mit der Kätzinnen Vorlage von LindsayPrower. Sie ist eine weiße Kätzin mit graugetigerten Flecken. Ihre Augen sind türkis-blau. Lichtgeist sieht voll schön aus^^ Dankeschön <3 Ich muss wohl auslosen, weil Greeny Honigduft auch am besten findet ;) Aber zuerst müssen Flower, Ivy, Flowy und Fallen noch abstimmen. MALG, deine 18:28, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ... Ganz einfach! Weil ich zu wenig Ideen habe! Aber für Kapitel 3 sollte es reichen^^ 11:17, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich schreib jetzt weiter^^ 11:20, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ist drinnen ;) 11:54, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hey. Lust zum LiveChat? Ich weiß ich bin am Tablet und da geht's nicht so gut aber ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden! :( 14:37, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Honigduft Ja... XD. Ich habe ausgelost, weil Flowy und Greeny auch Honigduft wollten. Und... Naja... Du hast gewonnen! Honigduft gehört dir. Sie ist Löwenglut's und Rußherz' Tochter. Wie soll sie aussehen?? MALG, deine 17:11, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re Hm, also wenn bei dir wirklich alles außer die Namen und ein, zwei Bezüge zu den "richtigen" Charakteren sind, dann denke ich kannst du eine Seite erstellen. Frag dich nur vorher selbst, was von dem du dann schreiben wirst man auch im Wiki nachschauen kann, denn wenn man den Großteil dort auch nachlesen kann, macht es keinen Sinn, hier die Seite praktisch nochmal nur mit kleinen Änderungen zu erstellen ^^ 13:07, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Fragöö Hi. Also erstmal ich find es toll das du aus Wirbelgesicht endlich einen toten Kater gemacht hast. Und dann. Also... wen ich in meiner Hierachie Orchideenjunges schreibe, die Charakterseite aber Orchideenpfote heißt. Wie verlink ich das denn Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 16:47, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi Ich bins nochmal:) Du hast deine Covers von deinen Geschichten doch auf Gimp gemalt oder verwechsel ich da was? Falls ja, wollte ich fragen wie du das ins Wiki stellen konntest, denn ich wollt nen Bild von Gimp hier rein stellen, aber das war ein Dateityp der nicht erlaubt war =( Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 14:33, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Coole Geschichten! Mir gefallen deine Geschichten, besonders Schatten des Lebens. Was passiert eigentlich mit Rehjunges und Flechtenjunges? Frisst Dunkelstreif sie auf? Oder adoptiert sie sie? Mondjäger (Diskussion) 16:52, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Antwort von Mondjäger Oh ja, gerne! Mondjäger (Diskussion) 09:15, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi Hier ist das Bild zu Honigduft. Hoffe, es gefällt. thumb MALG, deine 13:17, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage Natürlich kannst du das. Die Macherin hat es zwar als Schülervorlage gemacht, aber was du letztenendes damit machst, ist deine Sache. Wir schreiben dir hier nicht vor, welche Vorlage du als was zu benutzen hast, selbst wenn sie "Anführer.png" oder so heißt, kann du sie trotzdem als was anderes gebrauchen ^^ 15:05, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :) Ich weiß von meiner Freundin Morgenfeuer1, dass du sehr nett bist und wollte dich fragen, ob wir Freunde sein können da ich noch sehr neu im Wiki bin.Nebelreif (Diskussion) 14:50, 16. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi^^ Ich habe gerade auf neue Vorlagen übergegriffen und ja... Könntest du Lichtgeist vlt. nochmal mit der Vorlage machen, die ich für Glutsprenkel benutzt habe? MALG, deine 14:59, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) hallöchen Hi, ich nochmal (nerv ich dich schon? =) Naja, du schreibst ja die Geschichte, Rettung eines Clans. Die ist übrigens bis jetzt gut gelungen. Nun, du brauchst da ja die charaktere deiner Wikifreunde... Ich habe es schon in die kommentare geschrieben, aber gut. Also, ich zähle doch auch zu deinen Freunden oder? Ich trau mich nicht da einfach so meinen Charakter rein zu schreiben, nachher kommt dann noch die Antwort: Hey, du gehörst gar nich zu meinen Freunden ^^. So, das musste ich mir jetzt ersmal von der Seele reden =) Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 15:09, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Danke und RE:Freundschaftsanfrage Guten Abend. Ich finde es sehr schön dass du meine Geschichten gut findest, denn schließlich schreibe ich sie ja für die Leser und wennn die sie nicht mögen kann ich auch einfach aufhören. Wegen deiner Freundschaftsanfrage muss ich leider ablehnen. Ich finde, bevor man sich mit jemandem anfreundet, muss man einander schon eine Weile kennen und wissen, ob man auf der gleichen Wellenlänge ist. Ich hoffe du verstehst das. Hochachtungsvoll Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 16:52, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallöchen & Frage Hi Moon (ich hoffe jetzt einfach mal ich kann dich so nennen :)) Ich wollt einfach mal vorbei schaun und fragen, wie's dir so geht XD Und eine Frage noch: du hast mir ja Bussardpfote als Charakter vorgeschlagen. Ist sie getupft oder gefleckt? (also, mit getupft meine ich so kleine Tupfen und bei gefleckt hat größere Flecken) Oder etwas anderes? AAL und LG und HDGDL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Joa, mir gehts so ... naja, bin halt krank :/ Aber schön, dass es dir gut geht :) Wie war dein Tag so? Und zwei Fragen noch: #Kann ich dich vielleicht Moon nennen? #Du kannst ja einfach nur wunderschöne gestreifte Katzen malen, und ich krieg einfach kein Bild zu Echopfote auf die Reihe :/ Da wollt ich mal fragen, ob du mir vielleicht ein Bild zu ihr mit dieser und dieser Vorlage machen könntest :) Nur so eine Bitte :) AL und LG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Also diese und diese Vorlage :) Oh Gott, die sehen einfach nur ... toll aus!!! Vielen vielen Dank! Mein Tag war ... joa, ich hab eigentlich fast nur irgendwelche Natur-Dokud geguckt °-° War also ganz okay :) Vielen Dank nochmal und AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Bild XD leftHallöle :) Ich hab ein Bild zu Bussardpfote gemacht und wollte dich nach deiner Meinung fragen! Sorry, dass ich den Riss ins falsche Ohr gemacht hab -_- HDL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Danke :* Holly? :( Ich mache mir leicht sorge, deine Seite drückt aus das es dir scheisse geht. Ob alles inordung wäre ist jetzt eine blöde frage aber trotzdem frag ich mal lieber nach wie es dir geht. Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 16:40, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Frage zu SternenClan-Katze Hi HollyMoon, du machst ja für deine Charaktere eine SternenClan-Form. Da mir diese Idee sehr gefällt, wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich das auch für meine Charas machen darf? :D (Ich würde es nur etwas anders darstellen) LG 16:21, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hey ^^ Hi Holly! Ich hb hier einfach mal zwei Fragen :) #Erstmal: du hast mir ja ein sooo tolles Bild zu Echopfote gemacht. Kannst du mir vielleicht auch ein Bild zu Blattpfote machen? Mit der gleichen Schülerin-Vorlage wie auch bei Echopfote? Das wär echt total nett von dir!!! #Sag mal: ist alles okay mit dir? Du hast ja oben bei "Ich wohne..." und so indirekt geschrieben dass du dich nicht gut fühlst :'( Ich weiß, ich bin nur irgendeine Blöde die am anderen Ende des Internets vor einem Bildschirm sitzt ud mit dir schreibt, aber ... wenn du irgendwie Hilfe oder so brauchst würde ich dir gern helfen :) AL; LG; HDL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Oh, danke :*** Sowas haben mir noch nicht viele Menschen gesagt (mit dir sind es genau drei <3) :) Ich hab dich lieb! Für mich bist du auch wirklich eine richtige Freundin geworden :) AL und danke deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Dankiii!!! Die sind echt toll <3 Danke und LG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Danke <3 Dein Profil sieht aber auch nicht grad viel besser aus^^ Naja auf jeden Fall danke <3 Für dich gilt dasselbe. Falls du wen zum reden brauchst dann melde dich einfach bei mir <3 HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL deine gerührte 05:07, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Wegen deiner frage Jop ich mach mit Spike kapitel 1 (= Drachenflug (Diskussion) 18:47, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) =Hi= wollte dir nur kurz Amselgesang zeigen. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir. Einmal als Schülerin mit der Narbe auf der Linken Flanke und einmal als Königin mit der Narbe hinterm Ohr. Die lange Narbe hat sie als Schülerin bekommen^^ Die hinterm Ohr etwas später. Ich hoffe wie gesagt sie entspricht deinen Vorstellungen und es ist Ok wenn Vipernzahn von Nini der Vater der Jungen ist. thumb|Einmal als Königin mit narbe hinterm rechten Ohr, thumb|Als Schülerin mit der Narbe auf der Flanke. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 19:01, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Story? Hey Hollymaus (Kann ich dich so nennen?) :3 Ich weiß gar nicht ob du dich noch erinnern kannst, aber das (-->Efeuwolke^^'<--) bin ich :D Und ich wollte fragen ob wir vlt eine gemeinsame Story schreiben wollen? (Ivy: Bitte sag "ja", bitte sag "ja", bitte sag... Anständige Ivy: Halt die Klappe Spinner-Ivy! Ivy: :O) GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:05, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) PS: Wunder dich bitte nicht, ich bin heute etwas überdreht ^^' Re:Re^^ Supi <3 Kommst du in den Chat dann könnten wir das mal besprechen! LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:20, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re Klar können wir das :D Da müsste ich nur öfter in den Chat gehen :'D (Wo irgendwie aber selten richtig was los ist. ._.) Und danke c: Du kannst auch gut zeichnen & schreiben :'D 15:45, 11. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kleines Bild für dich thumbHier ist ein kleines bild für dich <3 Ich hoffe du hast viel freude damit^^ GLG: Onyx 12:16, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Punk thumbHier ist deine Punk-Katze XD GLG: Onyx 17:49, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Löwenfeder thumbHier ist ein bild von Löwenfeder^^ Ich weiß ich kann noch lange nicht so gut malen wie du, aber egal XD GLG: Onyx 18:44, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) So, Holly, jz hast auch du eine Nyen-Cat^^ thumb|left|400px LG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 19:50, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 19:50, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Vielen hrzlichen Dank für das mega geile Bild von Elli <3!!! Ich liebe dieses Bild^^! Hier noch mal Nyen-Cat, nur in noch schöner<3!thumb|400px LG und Danke noch mal, TodesKralle (Diskussion) 22:57, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Death TodesKralle (Diskussion) 22:57, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey Holl <3 Ich wollte dir nur sagen das das mit dem Bild von meinem Chihaua schwer werden könnte, deshalb wollte ich dich fragen ob du mir stattdessen (Live-Stream natürlich ^^) ein Bild von meinem anderen Hund, Tommy malen kannst. Hier die Beschreibung: Er ist ein Collie-irgendwas Mix mit langem, schwarzen Fell. Das innere seiner Ohren ist hellbraun. Er hat eine ziemlich große schwarze Nase dafür aber relativ kleine schwarz-dunkelbraune Augen. An der Spitze der Schnauze ist er weiß. Er ist (unterhalb der Augen/neben der Schnauze) braun, das zieht sich bis zur Brust. Über jedem Auge hat er einen kleinen runden hellbraunen Fleck. Danke im Voraus ^^ Minzauge (Diskussion) 11:09, 20. Okt. 2014 (UTC) hey :3 <3 hi Holly ich bins Onyx<3 ich vermisse dich total und wollte fragen ob du vieleicht mal in den Chat kommen kannst, wenn du willst. GLG: Onyx 21:56, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Eine Frage Hallo HollyMoon, und zwar finde ich, dass du super gut malen kannst...und da wollte ich fragen ob du Zeit(und Lust) hast auch mal eine von meinen Katzen zu malen, weil ich das einfach nicht hinbekomme so sehr ich es auch versuche :-(. Wenn ja wäre es Bernsteinpelz. Sie ist eine gold-braune getiegerte Kätzin. Wäre echt nett wenn du es machen würdest, aber wenn nicht hätte ich auch verständnis dazu. Lg, deine P.s. kann ich dich nur Holly nennen? Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 18:44, 5. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Könntest du mir eventuell ein Bildchen zeichnen? Die Überschrift sagt alles XD. Also, ich hätte gerne Hähersee. Er ist graugetigert mit blinden, hellblauen Augen, gestreiftem Schwanz mit weißer Spitze, weißer Schnauze, Kehle, Bauch und Brust. Er hat dunklere Beine und Ohren und ist Heiler. Vorlage: Lindsay Prowers Ältere Versionen. Thnk you, deine 16:14, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re Oki also Holly, die Augenfarbe ist so hellblau und als Vorlage kannst du die hier unten nehmen. (also das ist die Vorlage, denk dir einfach die Flecken und so weg, weil ich nicht wusste wie ich die unbearbeiteten vorlagen davon hier in die Komments reinstelle) thumb|left Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 19:07, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hey ^^ Hey Holly :* Ich wollt nur mal fragen, wie's dir so geht. Hast du Schulfrei? Weil du um diese Zeit on bist ^^ AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]]:* Oh, dann gute Besserung :* Ich hab ne echt miese Erkältung und so, bin auch krank geschrieben :/ Aber cool wenn's dir ganz gut geht :) AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!'']]